Sky Jackson
Sky is the semi Protagonist of Code Lyoko Reinforcements. He is seen to have Red hair and dresses punk style and Attitude torwards teachers has been juvenile. Sky has been in and out of Juvie multiple Times for unknown reasons but his juvenile behavior says it all. Skys close main friends have been summer and Phee seeing as they met during middle school. In season 2 Episode 5 Back in time Summer had woken up ina world where they have not met and the Group falls apart. Sky’s is also the Love Interest of Tyler McCyrus''. (you can find Tyler’s profile description as well on here) '' Sky and Tyler’s relationship has been a complicated one as we’ve seen them fight, break up, and share their first kiss on screen during Season 5. Sky’s second love interest was Summer Benton during season 1 the two seem to have a really close relationship and was confirmed to be together due to Season 1’s introduction ending scene had Summer and Sky’s kiss before the logo would hit the screen. It was later unconfirmed during Season 1 Episode 11 where Tyler asks Sky and summer if they are together and Sky confirmed they are NOT. Summer had seemed to think otherwise as feeling friendzoned said “F*ck this.” And storms off in upset. Sky is also close to Phee Celeste seeming in season 5 they talk about their relationships and Phee asks Sky for relationship advice. Sky acts as a somewhat main protagonist than a semi protagonise since Season 3 revolves around him not being Human and Season 5 his death was the most tragic. Season 6’s run it’s confirmed that Sky is not present and the group thinks otherwise that Sky is deemed to be alive. Sky’s outfit in season 1 is a Ninja but with strange powers Such as a sword that explodes Red and super speed. Season 1 Episode 9 also confirms sky’s xanafied outfit. Sky’s xanafied outfit seems to have Wings and Sky at one point had a Ninja Stick similar to Yumi’s Ninja’s stick in Code Lyoko Evolution. Sky’s Second outfit is a representation of a Demon. Seeming to Have wings, a sword, a energy field, a shield, basically Sky was ultra powerful and seems to be changing powers over The course of the show. Season 3 Sky cut his hair shorter and expected to grow it back during season 5 when he did. Season 5 Sky had longer hair and was confirmed that his natural hair is actually Black but Its Colored Red. Sky’s death happens in season 5’s finale where tyler is forced to leave Sky in Xana’s Quarters to prevent Celeste from saving herself from destruction. Celeste is confirmed to still be alive as Season 6 airs making Sky’s death invade. The fans hope for Sky to make a somewhat appearance or revive return during the season. Sky been deemed to be one of the most complicated characters in the show. Sky is played by the Shows creator Stonem_Effy and is voices also by the shows creator who also voiced Tyler and Alexander.